The present invention relates to effervescent granules containing an herbal preparation. In particular, the present invention relates to effervescent granules which can conveniently and rapidly disperse beneficial herbal extracts, essential oils, or both, into bathing water for topical administration or into steam for inhalation.
Herbal medicines in the form of extracts or essential oils are very benefitial in forms such as medicinal baths or rinses, or in a form which permits inhalation of medicinal vapors. Hereinafter, the term "herbal medication" refers to a medication derived from botanical materials or a biologically active extract of these materials. However, currently available formulations of these herbal medicines require elaborate preparation before use, which makes these formulations inconvenient to use and hampers patient compliance. Also, from a technical perspective, one form of such medications, essential oil, does not dissolve and disperse well in water.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a formulation which enhances the dispersion and dissolution of herbal medicines in water, which enables all forms of these herbal medicines to dissolve easily and efficiently in water, and which enables these medicines to be used in bathing water or to be inhaled in the form of steam.